Sweat, Spa Bath's and Bikini's
by 1mcswarek
Summary: Sam needs a helping hand to install a new spa on his deck that he just brought and enlists McNally to help - She agrees but on one condition though... I promise the story is better than the summary. Set around 2x07-2x09 when they were really flirty. Rating may change for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) This just came to mind when I was sitting in chemistry last week and was insanely bored. I Plan on posting a second chapter to this first one if you like the first one so please let me know if you want me to continue by reviewing!

Set around 2x08 - 2x09 where they were really flirty before Sam left.

Enjoy and please review :)

* * *

Sam was really looking forward to this weekend. His new spa had arrived last week but he hadn't had time to install it on his deck yet, that was this weekends job. Why he needed a spa he had no idea but he had always wanted one so when Sarah's husband managed to get him one on the cheap he jumped at the opportunity. He was looking forward to being able to come home from work, grab a beer and jump in the spa to relax. _This is the life_ he thought to himself.

Oliver's tired voice pulled him back to reality.

"Hey, um Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"About this weekend..."

"Why do i have the feeling you are about to pull out on me?" He had roped Oliver into helping him out with the bribe of coffee and lunch on him for a whole week because he couldn't physically move the whole damn thing by himself.

"I'm really sorry but Izzy was up all last night with the stomach bug and Zoe is working all weekend so I have to take care of Izzy. I'm really sorry man"

"It's ok, I get it but don't think I am still buying you coffee or lunch"

"Haha, i wouldn't have it any other way"

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then"

"Yeah, bye Sammy"

_Shit. Now who was going to help him move it?_

He finished up with the paperwork on his desk and walked over to where the roster was pinned on the bulletin board. As he scanned the list he saw that Gail and Chris both had leave and Dov, Tracy and Jerry were all working. _Crap. _That only left one. Andy McNally. He knew she wouldn't have the upper body strength to help move it but she wasn't exactly weak either. He recalled the last time they had boxed together just over a week ago. She had managed to get a few good punches in there including one to his stomach which had left a bruise, and anyways, he loved spending time with her outside of work.

He wasn't sure when their friendship had turned from something work-releated to more than that. Maybe it was the night of the blackout, the images of her hands on his body still vivid in his memory. They way her hands set fire to his skin. They way the moment her lips touched his made him forget to breathe. Or perhaps it was the first time she got shot, his heart literally stopping while he watched it happen. The way she was forced to the ground by the momentum of the bullet. The look on her face as she helplessly tried to suck in air. The way his heart thumped so loudly in his chest while was checking for bullet wounds that he was sure she would hear it. The wave of relief that washed over him when he realized the bullet was stuck in her vest.

She made him laugh and he loved the way she smiled, her good mood always europhic to others around them. He loved the smell of her shampoo and hand cream, a mix of vanilla, strawberries and spring blossoms. He could always tell when she entered room, the delicious scent of her always leaving him light headed and wanting to get up real close to smell it. He loved her always optimistic attitude even in the face of experience and reality. He loved her smile. He loved her laugh. He loved her eyes. He loved her. _What the hell? Where had that come from?_ Oh, who was he kidding? He did love her, even though he would never admit it to anyone let alone her. He wasn't entirely sure how a doe-eyed rookie had managed to weasel her way into his heart but all it had taken was 2 years. 2 years for her to break down the sky-high walls he had spent his lifetime putting up. These were the images that sometimes plagued his nightmares, causing him to wake up shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. Just the mere _thought_ of loosing her made him become nauseous and weak.

Seeing her walk across the bullpen he called out to her.

Hearing her name she turned around and when she saw it was him, her megawatt smile made an appearance. This made his heart flutter slightly. Walking over to her he told himself _be cool Sammy, just friends helping out friends._

"Hey McNally, um" He wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question "I need a hand with something this weekend"

"Sam I already told you, I am not filling in your paperwork for you, again. I already spent my last day off trying to fill out overdue reports and deciphering your poorly written notes and besides, I have a hot date with my sweat pants and tv"

"Actually it's something non-work related"

"Oh, well what is it then?" She tried her best to hide the eagerness in her voice, at this point she would say yes to anything that involved spending time with Sam outside of work.

"Well, I, ah, I got a new spa and I need some help moving it and installing it on my deck?"

"Yeah, sure" He was surprised at how easy she had given in, he thought he was going to have to bribe her with food or something.

"Ok, great. Say about 2pm tomorrow?"

"Yep sounds good. On one condition though" Here we go he thought, we was waiting for her to name her price

"I want to have a relaxing spa afterwards, with you, and you have to give me a foot massage" She wasn't sure if she had gone too far with the foot massage thing but she was reassured by the smug look on his face that her comment produced.

"I think that can be arranged" He was not expecting to hear what she just said but he played cool and went along with it. This was going to be an interesting Saturday afternoon.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then" She replied, the huge grin still on her beautiful face.

"I look forward to it McNally"

She walked away with an extra sway in her hips which he didn't fail to notice. He was spending a lot of time staring at her lately. _Shit. _He was in trouble now. He was already having a hard time controlling himself, how the hell was he gonna be able to do it with her in a spa bath with him sitting next to her and her in very little clothing? That made his heart race. He was picturing in his head now just how perfect she would look in a one piece bathing suit, all that tan and toned skin on display.

Forcing himself to concentrate on the stack of paperwork he still had on his desk, he couldn't stop thinking about how perfect she would look in swimming togs.

* * *

That night Traci and Andy were having a girls night in. With the alcohol flowing and very little food, Andy casually revealed her plans for the weekend.

"You are what?" was Traci's shocked response.

"It's just installing a spa, not like a date or anything" she shot back, surprisingly defensive

"Not a date? You are going to be sitting in a spa with him afterwards, both of you wearing very little clothing and him giving you a foot massage! How is that not a date?"

"Oh, that reminds me, I need your advice on what bathing suit to wear" She was trying really hard to deflect Traci's questions.

Andy jumped off the couch and disappeared into her bathroom, only to appear a few minutes later wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit.

"What do you think about this one?" She asked Traci, giving her a quick twirl.

"It's nice but it sort of gives off a more of a mum vibe if you know what I mean. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, it's fine. Just a mate helping out a mate"

"Are you sure that's all it is Andy. Cause I sort of got the impression you want to be more than just 'mates'?"

Andy was quick to avoid the question though, returning to her room to try on the next bathing suit.

She emerged 5 minutes later wearing a bikini. It was stunning to say the least. Simple, yet elegant it was black with gold circles connecting the straps to the top half. She didn't think Andy even owned anything like this.

"So" she asked nervously "What do you think?"

"Andy, it looks amazing"

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah definitely"

"Because Ive had it in my wardrobe ever since buying it a few years back but Ive just never gotten the chance to wear it"

"Andy? It isn't exactly something you would wear if it was just a 'mate helping out a mate' though, is it?"

"OK, so maybe I kinda want to, I don't know, impress him or something" Traci let out a huge giggle when she heard this

"Well he will definitely be impressed if you wear this"

"Thanks Traci. Right, now that we have that sorted we can move on to more pressing issues"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters we need a another bottle of wine" Andy held up the empty bottle they had managed to finish in a little under 2 hours and they both cracked up laughing.

* * *

So let me know if you would like to see another chapter of this!

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

So I can't Believe how long it took me to get this out, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry guys! I just took a short break from writing and I'm currently studying for my prelim exams so I have no idea how I managed to get this out but it was just sitting in my documents screaming 'finish me!' so here it is :)

I"m glad you all seemed to like the first part and I know a few of you suggested that I change the rating to M (while pretty much all of you hinted at it) I'm just not very good at writing smut...

...So I hope I haven't let you down with the second part, please remember to review to let me know if you like it or not :)

* * *

Pulling back the covers the next morning, a dull throb settled into the back of her head, the result of too much wine and not enough food last night. Remembering last night and her conversation with Traci, she laughed to herself as she remembered the shocked look on her friends face when she told her of her plans for today.

Realising that today was the day, she threw back the covers enthusiastically and set about making some coffee in the kitchen, hoping that it would help with the headache. After downing the coffee and managing to stomach some dry toast, she practically skipped to the bathroom to begin her prep for todays events. There was a lot to do since it had been a while since she had worn a bikini, or any togs for that matter.

After 30 minutes she emerged from the shower into a steamy and fogged up bathroom, towel wrapped round her body and another on her wet hair. It had taken her _at least_ ten minutes to shave her legs, going incredibly slow as today was definitely not the day to be cutting herself, and just as she was about to turn the water off she remembered that she would have to shave her bikini line, you know, since she would be wearing a bikini and all. So another 10 minutes in the shower and she was finally finished with the first part of her prep. Walking out the bathroom an d down the hall to her bedroom she plugged her iPod into the stereo on her drawers and pressed play, singing along when her favorite song started to play, loud music and betas filling the room as she danced around in her towel with her hairbrush in one hand, held up to her mouth.

After singing in the mirror for a few minutes she knew she was running out of time so she quickly put her bikini on, followed by a pair of denim shorts and a flowy top, both of which Traci helped her pick out the night before when they were both still pretty sober. A few moments later and she was unwrapping the towel from her hair, combing through the tangles and then blowdrying it, settling for plating it behind her head, se really didn't want her hair in her face today.

Grabbing whatever else she thought she might need and stuffing it into a bag, she walked out of her apartment and started the walk to Sam's, using the time alone with her thoughts to give herself a quick pep talk. _You got this Andy. He's just a mate, no different from your other friends _She recited over and over, only then she found herself saying,_ yeah except your other 'friends' aren't super hot and sexy and you aren't in love with your other friends. Damn it McNally pull it together! _Suffice to say that was the end of the conversation with herself.

10 minutes later and she was standing outside of his house, staring up at the large wooden door in front of her, hands stalled just before her knuckles made a sound on the wood. Was she ready for this? She knew that this was just meant to be a favor for a friend but she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, she was going to come out of here today in a different place, at a different place in her relationship with Sam.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very sexy Sam Swarek, dimpled grin and all. Raising her eyebrows as if to question why he had answered the door when she hadn't even knocked, he simply said "I saw you come down the street" and then he opened the door further to let her in. Still standing in the doorway, she brushed past him, chest to chest, and he got a waft of her delicious scent, strawberries and vanilla mixed with what could only be describes as pure Andy McNally.

"So, um, I thought if we got started on this spa right away then we would have more time to relax after?" He half asked half stated as they walked through his house, him leading them to his kitchen.

"Yeah ok, that sound like a good plan" She replied and smiled, taking in her surroundings. She hadn't exactly pictured Sam for a family home kind of guy, nor a bachelor pad either, but this was like a perfect combination of the two. The kitchen and lounge were one, big and open with huge sliding doors letting in an amazing amount of natural light, the sunlight streaming through the windows and framing his figure perfectly. While the couches were a soft black leather, they were contrasted perfectly with the white starkness of the kitchen benches and cabinets.

Seeing her clearly a bit surprised by his decorating skills, he thought he had better set the record straight, "My sister did it" he said simply, and when she looked at him with a confused expression on her face with a hint of embarrassment when she realized she had been caught staring, he elaborated "The decorating. Paint, furniture, carpet. She decided to make it her mission when she came and stayed for a while last summer" He said and gestured to the room they were standing in, although it wasn't just this room. Sarah had made it her mission to redecorated his whole house. He will admit, it was a bit of a tip when he brought it but he really didn't think it was that bad, Sarah obviously had different ideas, and so last summer he went through the long and painstaking process of looking at swatches and colors and catalogues, eventually getting fed up with it all and telling her to pick it out herself. She had done a great job though, a perfect mix of neutral colors managing to capture his simple taste.

"Oh, well it looks great" She said "maybe I should hire her, my place is looking a little neglected at the moment" and she laughed, a sound that made his heart flutter and his stomach do flips. Walking towards the sliding doors, he opened one and gestured outside to where the spa was sitting, on the lawn in front of the deck.

"So I wanted it up here on the deck but when they delivered it they put it here, idiots" he said and laughed "So all we need to do is carry it up the steps onto here" he said and pointed to where she was standing.

"Seems easy enough" she said a bit sarcastically and they moved down to the grass to the spa.

"I'll take this end if you grab the other" He said and bended down to put his hands underneath the bottom.

After checking she had a firm grip he counted "One, two, three" and they both grunted as they tried to lift it, Sam's face turning red and the muscles on his arms flexing. Watching him struggle with the weight she laughed out loud at him and he put it back down on the grass, panting as he retracted his fingers before they got jammed beneath it as McNally literally just dropped it leaving him the only one holding it up.

Doubling over in a fit of giggles she eventually regained her composure long enough to say "I thought you said this would be easy? That thing weighs like a ton!"

"Ok so I may have underestimated how heavy it was, but if you are too lightweight to lift it then...?" he faded off, setting the challenge and hoping she would take the bait.

"Excuse me but I wasn't the one going red in the face and almost bursting a vein, Swarek" She replied with a smirk and then bended down to give it another go, but not before saying "Remember to lift with your knees and not your back, I wouldn't want to have to take you to the geriatric ward for a bad back" she laughed and then lifted again with all the strength she could manage.

An hour and a half later, after having moved it about 30 centimeters at a time before having to place it down again, they finally had it up on the deck, sweat pouring down their backs and off their foreheads. "Wow" was all Sam could muster "That was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be" he said, exasperated.

"Well, we did it, so now we just have to plug it in and get it warmed up" She replied excitedly, looking forward to showing off her bikini for the first time, a bit nervous as well though, what if this is just them being 'friends'? what if she totally read the situation wrong?

Seeing the confused expression on his face she took a step closer so her chest was now right up against his, her mouth mere millimeters away from his as she murmured "You didn't think I was going to forget about our little agreement, did you?" As he swallowed dryly and tried to get some oxygen circulating back to his brain she continued "Cause I mean, if I wore this bikini for nothing, then I'm gonna be really disappointed, Sam" she said, and then took a step back, leaving him to regain his composure while she moved back to the kitchen, retrieving two beers and then placing them by the spa.

Plugging the spa in and turning it on, he turned to face Andy who was now sitting on the edge of the deck waiting for it to heat up. "I'm just gonna go and get my shorts on McNally, I'll be right back" He said and walked back inside, giving her some much needed time and space to clear her head and gather her thoughts.

_You can do this McNally, just act cool, _she repeated over and over as she removed each article of clothing, one by one, until all she was left in was the black bikini.

Hearing the door open again behind her, she turned slowly to see Sam in the doorway, stalled while clutching two white towels.

_"shit"_

was all she heard him mutter as he took in the sight in front of him, his eyes trailing over he bare body, his gaze burning into her skin. He knew that she knew that he was staring, bit for some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Standing in front of him was Andy McNally, dressed in an amazing black bikini that accentuated her curves in all the right places, showing off her long tan legs and flat stomach. She looked _stunning. _Realizing that he was_ still _staring, he lifted his jaw up off the ground and walked towards her, stopping only when he standing right in front of her. "You look incredible in a bikini Andy" He whispered into her ear and then turned away, climbing into the spa and gesturing for her to follow.

Taking a seat opposite him, she lifted her legs and placed them in his lap, clearly not having forgotten about the foot rub he promised her.

"You promised" she said smirking and so he proceeded to gently rub each of her feet, drawing patterns on the souls of them and massaging the heel with his fingers.

Five minutes later and to say that she was a little turned on by what he was doing was an understatement and so when she saw him squirming slightly, she realized that she might not be the only one slightly affected by their current position. Taking a deep breath and a moment to muster up some courage, she slowly reclaimed her feet and legs and seeing the confused expression on his face, she stood up and moved towards him, taking a seat beside him and turning so that they were facing each other.

Seeing a hundred different emotion cross his face, lust and want being the most obvious, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, the kiss soft and slow to start with but then turning hungry and desperate with passion as he demanded access to her mouth, pushing his tongue inside and exploring while his hands tangled in her hair.

When she moaned softly into his mouth, he pulled back breathless and caressed her cheek with is thumb, "McNally..." he said huskily and when she leaned in for another kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and legs and lifted her up bridal style, carrying her out of the tub and through the sliding doors without even towelling off first

"Sam!" she giggled "we're gonna get you carpet all wet, not to mention your bed and sheets!" she laughed seeing him clearly not worried about that.

"McNally, whether we stop now and dry off or I carry you to my bed like this, I'm pretty sure we are going to be getting the sheets slightly wet" he replied coyly.

"Sam!" she said blushing and whacked him playfully on the arm while he reclaimed her lips and proceeded to carry her to his bedroom, her legs now wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck, the black bikini now laying somewhere on his hallway floor long forgotten...

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint!

Remember to leave me a review, I LOVE reading them and they honestly make my day, plus I really want to know what you thought of the second part :)

(and for any of you that have been reading 'Hidden Agenda's' or 'It's Too Late' I hope to have new chapters out for both of them really soon now I'm back into writing again :) )


End file.
